The Arrival
by ImperialSalesman
Summary: When Emperor's Children chief Apothecary Fabius Bile cloned Horus, he wasn't stupid enough to only clone one. What if the cloned Horus was placed into a pod and left into a warp portal? What if he landed in the Jedi Temple? (First Story so please R&R)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Apothecary Mordrius ran through the desecrated halls of the bastion, carry something of great importance. He was in the Emperor's Children Chaos Legion, and served Fabius Bile; the chief apothecary. The Black Legion was now rampaging through what was left of their meagre forces and had destroyed all the clones of Horus; All but one. Mordrius was carrying the infant clone in one hand, chainsword in the other and was flanked by two bolter wielding chaos marines. Running down the hall to the saviour pod bay, he pressed the button to open the door. He aimed the pod at the nearby warp portal to protect it, and placed the occupant into stasis. He heard fighting and screaming outside, drawing his bolt pistol, he slammed the pod's door down and launched it. He immediately recognised the massive warrior in front of him, sword in one hand, and lighting claw in the other. Ezykele Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of the Black Legion and Chaos Undivided. On one of the fingers of the claw, he saw the decapitated head of one of his guards, defiled by the Warmaster. Abaddon bellowed out "**WHERE IS IT**?" not even attempting to hide his anger at the apothecary. "Deep in the warp Abaddon, where you will never get it!" replied Mordrius, while he revved his mighty chainsword. He fired some bolts at Abaddon's terminator armour, and Abaddon responded by firing his wrist mounted storm bolter. Abaddon swung his massive sword at Mordrius, and Mordrius swung his chainsword into a parry, locking both swords into each other. He was so concerned with the sword that he forgot about the claw, the 'Talon of Horus'. Abaddon sliced straight through his power armour, lifted up the dying apothecary and drove his claw more through Mordrius. Abaddon threw him aside, near the airlock controls and prepared to leave. Mordrius, with his last ounce of strength, revved his chainfist and drove it into the console. The large door opened, sucking out anything that was not maglocked to the floor. Abaddon was luckily maglocked but Mordrius wasn't, he was laughing as he died.

The pod flowed through the warp for millennia, eventually finding an exit point. It flew out of the portal and down towards a planet, covered in cities so deep that they even went through the core. The planet was home to an ancient order of great power and selflessness. The pod came to rest at that very order's temple.

A/N: That's right, a Warhammer 40k and Star Wars crossover. Please R&R and constructive criticism is allowed. Next Chapter will be longer.


	2. The Beginning

The masses surrounded the metal, cylindrical object that had embedded itself in front of the Jedi temple. Several Jedi had already arrived, sensing a presence like no other. One of these was Jedi Grand-Master Yoda, fresh out of the holocron chambers.

"M...M...Master Yoda? I wasn't expecting you here." Stuttered a young Zabrak padawan who was attempting to keep order around the pod.

"Strange Pod landing near temple, of course I go." Said the wizened old Jedi "Sense a powerful presence inside it, I do."

"Yes master, we all sensed it. It appears to be an entity of great power in the force" Said the Padawan, already seeming nervous about it. Yoda walked over to the object and one word on its chassis, strangely written in Galactic Basic, _Horus_. Yoda looked over at a keypad on the object and with the force, tore open the object's door.

"A...A...A...A baby?" the Padawan stuttered surprisingly. Yoda looked in and found a human child; although quite large for a human it was still recognisably human. Yoda thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion:

"A child, this is. Strong in the force, he is. Train him here as a Jedi, we will." Yoda said with wisdom in his ancient voice. The Padawan picked up the child and carried him into the Temple as Yoda walked back into the Temple. Two Jedi Guards walked out, yellow blades unlit and removed the object, taking it to the temple for study.

"This is... troubling. Are you sure about this Master Yoda?" Said Ki-Adi Mundi, being wary of the being that Yoda insisted that they should train as one of them.

"Sure about this matter, I am. Great Power, this boy has." Yoda replied, already knowing the boy as Horus. The Jedi High Council chambers were elegant, smooth curves and arches instead of the blank durasteel walls that most homes used. There was nothing known about the boy, where he came from, and why he was larger than a regular human.

"I agree with master Yoda's sentiment." Said a young Jedi who just recently joined the council; Mace Windu, the only practitioner of a dangerously dark lightsaber combat style: Vaapad.

"Train the boy, you will, master Windu" Said Yoda with a bit of a smirk on him. Yoda did know that Windu would be a good teacher for the child; he was calm, patient and yet could still act quicker than most Jedi.

"Thank you, master Yoda." Said Windu.

"Adjourned, this council meeting is." Yoda said, as the Holographic replacements for some council members disappeared and Jedi walked out, speaking of what they decided.


End file.
